Ask Present Day Russia
by RussiaSunflower
Summary: Ask me anything da, and I will try best to answer da. Would also be appreciating if you became one with Russia da.    Stantye adeen s Russei, da? Da?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own nor claim to own Axis Powers-Hetalia.

* * *

Privet da.

Ya the Russian Federation da. Would much like if review and become one with Russia da. One good da, like friend. Russia likes friends da.

Sometimes is get lonely now da, so thought this would be the good thing to take up and do and inspire time I having.

Things to know:

Adeen) If not understand what I saying, is probably Russian da, sorry da. Any word I say you not know, just ask da.

Dva) If I not understand you question, Russia not have to answer da.

Tree) Sign your name at bottom of letter da, or I not remember who you are da. Not wanting Russia forget that, da? Da?

Chetirye) Not insult people da, or Russia block da. Russia not like mean people da, like the Amerikan…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Axis Powers – Hetalia.

* * *

Privet! Look how many reviews already have, da? ^^ I sorry, but will be answering two of them together. If wanting me to answer you, then please ask a question, da. You still one with Russia though, da…

**Hi Russia~**

**1. Yes I know, I'm asking past and present you. Sue me.**

**2. Uhh. . . Dang it. I used all my god questions on the other one.**

**3. I forgot to sign my name last time. Is that okay?**

**~Shiko**

Really want Russia to sue you, da? Not sure that a good idea… god questions? Russia god now? Da?

HAhAHAhAHda…da… nyet, I know what you meaning. Good questions, horosho… and da, think it ok you not signed your name last time. Happens…

Spasiba, for being one with Russia. ^^

Nexted, da?~

**You are over doing the "Da"s horrendously. You will no longer use them after every sentence, yes?**

**And I'm aware of the irony there, however it showed an example of how you could use it in context.**

Ee

**Um, you are way over using the 'Da.' It's not even a verbal tic of his, like China's 'aru', it's just Russian for 'yes'. -.-; Wanted to clear that up. Basically, you have him saying "Hello yes. I'm the Russian Federation yes." and it doesn't work like that.**

I am sorry, da, very sorry if not like the way Russia writes, then not read. If really have a problem with it then use account so I can reply, da? I will try to get better about it… writing little different then talking, da? I sure I will get better with time…

Please not make fun of Russia anymore… not like it…

**привет vanya~ nyaa! ur cute! i wuv ya so much~ i even have ur verbal tic of saying 'da' at the end of almost everythin, dunno why, but it's kinda cute, da?**

**ok so now my question(s):**

**1-i'm pretty sure ur aware of the fire at ur place last week, da? so what part of ur body (body, not land) was on fire when that happened?**

**2-what happened to u after the soviet union was disolved, other than staying all alone in ur house**

**3-do someone, like a former member of the soviet union hang out with u often, if so, who?**

**4- does gilbert represent kaliningrad now? if he does, does he live with u?**

**5-do u love gilbert? as in love LOVE like 3**

**6-u hate america right? i support u, i hate him too (capitalist pig, that fat basterd)**

**um~ so those are my questions, da? sorry if they're a lot ^^; i hope u answer soon~**

**до свидания милый!**

**love 3 thetruehaku, da?**

Privet, comrade. ^^

Sorry, but I am confused now… they say not verbal tic… and you say is, da? Which is… either way, I continue, da…?

Da, da… I know about the fires. Were awful, da? Had to call State of Emergency… was weird. I was not really on fire on outside… was more like inside burning, da? Almost similar to… what called… heart burn, da? But pills and stuff not help… was not fun. Hope does not happen again, da?

After dissolved…. Da, well… I thought a lot. Had time to self, da? Realized were some big mistakes… I had many meetings and not sleep much after. Sistra came back… and things happened. Not needing to know more, da?

Not many come back to hang out… sistra comes a lot though, da? Have not seen Liet in long time. Not sure why, he said he would visit…

Nyet, Prussia does not live with Russia. I would not object, but he does not. And nyet, he does not be representing Kaliningrad. I would say he got shorter, da? But he only represents East Germany now…

Nyet, I do not LOVE like Gilbert. I admit that Gilbird is cute though, da?

No comment on the Amerikan, but spasiba for the support.

And no problem, I like lots of questions, da? Takes up time.

Spasiba ee Da Svyedanya~


End file.
